marvelcomicsfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Gamora (Earth-11584)
History "Thanos took me when I was a little girl. He trained me to be his assassin, his minion. And even when I believed he cared for me, not a day went by that I didn't think of my homeworld, and long to return to it." Gamora is a Zehobereian who was abducted by Thanos at an early age when he invaded and subjugated her people into his dominion. In the process of slaying half the people of her homeworld as a testimonial to his love, Lady Death, Thanos found Gamora fighting off some of his soldiers in a hovel nearby. He took pity on her and admired her determination to survive, adopting her as his own daughter and raising her to be one of his personal assassins. In addition to another daughter, Nebula, Thanos had hoped that Gamora would one day lead his empire, when he transcended into godhood. For her part, Gamora at first learned to adore Thanos, even believing that he cared for her (though whether he did is not yet truly known). During her childhood, she would often spar with Nebula, with the loser of these confrontations getting some form of cybernetic "enhancement" to make them a better fighter. Gamora often won, turning Nebula into a bitter cyborg that would grow to hate her sister. Gamora herself did receive some cybernetic retooling, though far stronger (and more reliable) than that of her sister. Gamora faithfully served Thanos throughout her adolescence, standing by his side as he subjugated more races in his endless search for the Infinity Stones, a power he believed would allow him to transcend into godhood. Somewhere along the way, though, Gamora's conscience began to eat away at her, and she began to resent herself and her adopted father. Rather than looking for a way to destroy Thanos, as her sister secretly did, Gamora instead tried to find a way to escape him. She was at one time sent on a quest for the Soul Stone and, thinking this was her opportunity, tried to flee. She failed at this, but apparently did find the stone, revealing its location only to Nebula (who in turn would later lead the High Evolutionary to it). Gamora's next attempt to leave came when she and Nebula were assigned to look after the space pirate Maelstrom and his quest to obtain the Orb of Morag. When a low-level thief named Peter Quill took the Orb from Korath, Gamora volunteered to acquire it from him. Unbeknownst to anyone but Gamora, she had already arranged to seel the Orb to the Collector, Taneleer Tivan, and would use the money to flee to the other side of the universe. She caught up with Quill on Xandar, and after faking seducing him, stole the Orb from him. However her escape was foiled both by Quill and the bounty hunters Rocket and Groot, who were there on other motivations. Together the four were captured by the Nova Corps and sent to the prison on the Kyln. In prison, Gamora makes contact with Quill, Rocket and Groot and explains her position: that she is tired of working for Thanos and has been commissioned by Taneleer Tivan to acquire the Orb of Morag. She enlists their help to escape, but first has to fend off the assault of Drax the Destroyer, a mass murderer who seeks to kill her adoptive father. Eventually Gamora and Quill convince Drax to help them escape. They manage to escape the Kyln by destroying the gravity generator in the prison and make their way to Knowhere, a spaceport where Tivan has set up his museum. As they wait to meet with the prospective buyer, Gamora tells more of her backstory and learns more about Quill's childhood with the Ravagers, the two apparently developing some kind of relationship between them. They are brought before the Collector, who explains the origins of the Infinity Stones to them. Before they can be paid, Tivan's assistant activates the Power Stone and inadvertently kills herself and nearly everyone else. Shortly thereafter Gamora and company are confronted by the Space Pirate Maelstrom and Nebula, along with the Ravagers. Gamora attempts to flee with the Orb, but is eventually shot down just outside of Knowhere and exposed to the vacuum of space. She nearly dies, but is saved by Peter Quill and eventually captured by the Ravagers. On board the Ravagers ship, Gamora helped Peter save their skin by convincing Yondu Udonta to help them stop Maelstrom and protect the planet Xandar in the process, in exchange for giving him the Orb containing the Power Stone when all was said and done. After reuniting with the other Guardians (who were threatening Yondu's ship at the time), they construct a battle plan and set course for Xandar. Gamora joined with Quill, Drax and Groot in crash landing their ship inside Maelstrom's flagship the Dark Aster, and Gamora split off from the main group to lower the force shields around the bridge. Along the way, Gamora was forced to fight with her sister, Nebula, eventually besting her in combat again and causing her to fall into the ocean on Xandar. Gamora then lowered the shields and joined her friends, only to nearly be killed by the Infinity Stone wielding Space Pirate. After Rhomann Dey crashed his ship into the Dark Aster's bridge, causing it to crash on the surface, Gamora helped distract Maelstrom from purging all life on Xandar with the Power Stone long enough for Peter to get it out of his scythe and take control of it. Gamora aides him in sharing the power of the Infinity Stone, along with Drax and Rocket, eventually destroying Maelstrom with it. Gamora then agrees to join Quill as a member of this new team called the Guardians of the Galaxy, permanently breaking away from her father in the process. After a few months, though, the Guardians found themselves on the run from Yondu and the Ravagers once again, a direct effect from Quill's swindle at the end of the Battle of Xandar. During their escape, it is Gamora who suggests flying the damaged Milano to Earth, hoping to hole up there while repairs are conducted, though Quill is seemingly reluctant to do so. With Yondu's ship closing in, eventually Quill agrees and they make their way to Earth, though a minor course correction throws them off target, and they get caught in a gravity well, landing on a separate planet on the opposite side of the sun known as Counter-Earth. While Rocket and Baby Groot stay behind to work on the ship, Gamora, Drax and Quill travel to the nearby village, only to find it populated by human-beast hybrids called New Men. The three are confronted by a group known as the Knights of Wundagore and taken to a nearby tower to meet with the High Evolutionary. At first the Evolutionary is cordial, explaining how he came to be on Counter-Earth and his goals there with the New Men. During this time Gamora and Quill have more of a conversation about their respective homeworlds, with Gamora admitting she always missed her home, but feels she and it has changed so much that she can't go back there. Eventually the Evolutionary's motives are made clear, to strip the Milano down for parts and use there various genetic codes to incorporate into "the perfect lifeform". Gamora is captured along with the rest of the Guardians minus Drax and Groot, seeing her sister Nebula having survived the Battle of Xandar and now in the employ of the Evolutionary. She is incensed when she discovers that Nebula revealed the location of the Soul Stone, opening it to potential capture by Thanos. The Guardians are scanned for genetic information when Drax comes to rescue them, along with the Ravagers who followed them to Counter-Earth. Gamora briefly fights her sister again, but Nebula manages to escape in the commotion, overcoming the planet's gravity well as she does so. Gamora joins in fighting the Evolutionary and protecting Peter as he and Rocket finish rebuilding the ship along with Yondu's help. She also enlists the help of the Evolutionary's "perfect" creation Adam Warlock in aiding their escape. With Counter-Earth destroyed and the High Evolutionary thought dead, Gamora remains with the Guardians, reminding him of home being the most comfortable place you wish to be. She remains with the team to this day. Powers & Abilities * Highly Skilled Combatant: Personally trained by Thanos to be a cold-blooded assassin, Gamora is easily one of the most skilled unarmed combatants in the MCU. Though she does prefer using weapons (specifically swords), she is skilled in virtually all known forms of armed and unarmed combat, and is more than capable of defeating most opponents with little difficulty. * Cybernetic Enhancements: Her natural Zehobereian physiology (which, due to increased gravity, makes her naturally stronger than a normal human) has been augmented by cybernetic enhancements around her major muscle groups, which makes her around three times faster and stronger than a woman of her race would be normally. This is further augmented by her enhanced training. * Piloting Skills: Though she is not considered as skilled a pilot as Peter Quill (or Rocket, for that matter) she is a skilled pilot in her own right, able to outmaneuver several space pirate vessels in the narrow confines of Knowhere for a lengthy period of time. Weaknesses Gamora is constantly seeking to redeem herself for her past misdeeds as a servant of Thanos. She is also easily exasperated by her teammates and their apparent disharmony when conducting missions. She alternates between hatred of her former adoptive father and fear of him, not knowing if he can truly be killed, and thus could be distracted by mentioning Thanos around her. Film Details Gamora appears in the following films in the Earth-11584 continuity. In all cases she is portrayed by actress Zoe Saldana. * Guardians of the Galaxy (2014) * Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2 (2017) Category:Earth-11584 Category:Earth-11584 Characters Category:Good Characters